


Uh, Safeword?

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes Ships It, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Derek Hale, Stackson Brotp, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Being Idiots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: “Jackson is my safeword!”"... What?"“Jackson is my safeword,” Stiles said, wincing internally. “Nothing turns the sexytimes off like mentioning him in bed.”Boyd gave him an incredulous look. Stiles just grinned over at where Derek stood.“Isn’t that right, Der-bear?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 29
Kudos: 754
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Uh, Safeword?

“Oh, come on, Stiles. We all know you and Derek get kinky in bed.”

Now that was something Stiles would never like to address ever again, thank you very much. He shot Erica a dark look, who just grinned, and tried to shrug her off. “That is personal business and I’d prefer it if you never spoke to me again, creeper.”

“Come on, Stiles,” Erica said, sticking her lower lip out. “We all know Derek likes to grunt and growl in public but put all that in the bedroom and—”

“Erica, _no.”_

The girl rolled her eyes, shooting Derek a pointed look from across the room. And Stiles would like to smack the man over the head because he was very obviously ignoring them and their conversation, thank you very much, trying to act like he was talking to Scott or Alpha-ing or something. But Stiles knew the asshole. He knew the man was listening to every word coming out of Erica’s mouth and he could see the man’s red ears, even from across the room.

Furry asshole.

“Well,” Erica said, clearly not giving up yet. “If you ever want to talk about it—”

“I do not.”

“Or ask questions, I’ll have you know that Boyd and I have a very healthy sex life. Which sometimes includes handcuffs. Or blindfolds. Or—”

“Erica!”

Boyd shot the beta a wounded look from across the room and she just laughed, blowing him a kiss. Stiles was too busy gagging to really pay much attention, but he was pretty sure Jackson’s laughter was totally aimed at them too. The douche.

“See, Stiles? I can be helpful!”

“You’re not being helpful at all. Oh my god, I am never talking to you again.”

“Just remember one key thing,” Erica said, and Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t want to remember anything that came out of her mouth ever. “Safewords are important.”

“Will you please stop talking?”

“My safe word is ‘Lucky Charms’ for very unmentionable reasons.”

“Erica, _please.”_

“Come on, Stilinski! Tell me you and Derek at least have a safeword for all your kinky sex or something _._ I swear if you two only ever get up to vanilla stuff—”

Stiles glanced across the room, where Derek was still avoiding his gaze and Jackson was still laughing. He hesitated for a moment and then smirked wickedly, turning back toward the girl. “Oh yeah, definitely. Jackson is my safeword.”

“Jackson is your _what?”_

“Jackson is my safeword,” Stiles said, shrugging. “Nothing turns the sexytimes off like mentioning him in bed.”

Boyd gave him an incredulous look. Stiles just grinned.

“Isn’t that right, Der-bear?”

Derek gave him a flat look from across the room, although his ears were still a little red. Stiles smirked widely and then gave Jackson a triumphant look. But the beta just shrugged and gave him a smirk back, crossing the room and clapping Stiles on the shoulder.

“Aw, you're my safeword too, bitch.”

Now _that_ was not what Stiles had expected to hear. He gagged again and Jackson winked, heading toward the door. Erica was full out laughing now and Stiles hated the entire pack sometimes. He gave Derek a glare across the room that promised nothing but later retribution. Derek dropped his gaze.

Talking to Scott or Alpha-ing his ass. Derek was so trying to avoid this conversation, just like the man was avoiding his gaze right now. Stiles scowled.

Then he turned on his heel and followed Jackson out.

-

When the ‘monster of the week’ was taken care of, the rest of the pack had gone home, Stiles had stripped out of his bloodied t-shirt, he caught Derek eyeing him and his bare torso hungrily. Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, Stiles ignored the man’s offended look and raised an eyebrow.

“So, _Derek.”_

The man blushed. And Stiles realized he knew exactly what conversation they were about to have. “Erica.”

“Yes, Erica _._ I learned way too many things about her and Boyd’s sex life this lovely evening and that was the last thing I’d expected or wanted. I thought we were going to gather together, beat up some angry hunters, and then maybe get takeout afterward.”

“You want to get takeout?”

“You are so not getting out of this, Sourwolf.”

Derek blush reached the tips of his ears now and the man moved across the room, catching Stiles’s hands with his own. Callouses fingers threaded through Stiles’s and the man leaned forward, warm breaths against his ear before he nipped softly. “Who said I wanted to?”

For a moment, Stiles nearly swooned. But then he jerked back to reality and pulled back to fast, he almost caught Derek underneath the chin. The man actually pouted.

“Stiles.”

“Don’t Stiles me! And stop trying to distract me with the sex!”

Derek didn’t look impressed. “The sex?”

“Yes, the _sex._ The bangin’. The ‘let’s make Stiles not be able to think anymore, or ever again’—”

“Well,” Derek said, cutting him off. “Maybe I just didn’t want the pack knowing anything that goes on between us behind closed doors.”

Stiles snapped his mouth shut, blinking at the man. Derek raised an eyebrow, giving him a predatory look that should not have been as sexy as it was. Stupid eyebrows. Stupid face.

“Maybe I just wanted to keep what’s mine as _mine.”_

Once more, Stiles’s throat went dry. Nervously, he wet his lips. “Yours?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Mine.”

And Stiles was… wait, what was Stiles trying to say again? He’d been trying to make a point earlier. Something about Derek being a giant fluffy asshole. Something about... about... but then the man’s mouth was moving up his neck again and Stiles was pretty sure his brain short-circuited. No thoughts were necessary. Not for this.

“Mine,” Derek growled against his skin. And Stiles could have melted right there. Or maybe he did melt right there, he wasn't really sure. Things were a little bit hazy after that.

Something about Erica and Jackson?

Whatever.

-

Stiles sat straight up in bed, the covers pooling around his legs, and turned toward Derek with nothing but accusation on his face. Grey-green eyes blinked tiredly at him and Stiles scowled.

“The sex!”

Derek just groaned and rolled over.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot, but someone sent me an ask a while ago with this scenario and I couldn't get it out of my head. I've missed writing these! I'm so excited to see you all for some more <3


End file.
